User blog:SuperBearNeo X/List of Applicable Characters for Abstract Existence
What Is Abstract Existence Abstract Existence is the state of a character being embodies a concept or ideal in a physical or immature state of being and usually are heavily tied to said ideal, theme or concept to the point where if that concept is gone so are they Note: This Is Inspired by an already existing blog of the same topic 'Let's Start of with DC Comics: ' The Spectre: The Embodiment of God's Wrath The Great Evil Beast: The Embodiment of Evil and Primal Chaos The Ultimator: The Embodiment of the 10th Dimension Death of The Endless: The Embodiment of Death Destiny of The Endless: The Embodiment of Fate and Destiny Morpheus (Dream of The Endless): The Embodiment of Dreams Despair of The Endless: The Embodiment of Despair Delirium of The Endless: The Embodiment of Delirium Destruction of The Endless: The Embodiment of Destruction Mandrakk: The Embodiment of The Ultimate Evil Thought Robot: The Embodiment of The Ultimate Good 'Marvel Comics' The Living Tribunal: The Embodiment of Multiversal Law & Order Eternity: The Embodiment of The Universe Infinity: The Embodiment of The Universe The First Firmament: The Embodiment of The Cosmos Oblivion: The Embodiment of Nothingness The Beyonder: The Embodiment of The Beyond Realm The Chaos King: The Embodiemt of Several Concepts (I.E Nonexistence and Chaos) Mistress Death: The Embodiment of Death In-Betweener: The Embodiment of Dualism Master Order: The Embodiment of Order Lord Chaos: The Embodiment of Chaos 'Digimon' NEO: The Personfication of The Future Ophanimon: The Personification of Darkness Lucemon: The Personfication of Pride Beelzemon: The Personfication of Gluttony Lilithmon: The Personfication of Lust Barbamon: The Personfication of Greed Leviamon: The Personfication of Envy Belphamon: The Personfication of Rage 'Elder Scrolls' Sheogorath: The Deadric Prince of Madness Molag Bal: The Deadric Prince of Domination, Enslavement and Vampires Nocturnal: The Deadric Prince of Darkness and Mystery Vaermina: The Deadric Prince of Dreams and Nightmares Akatosh: The Embodiment of Time Sithis: The Personfication of The Void Padomay: The Personfication of Change and Chaos Anu: The Personifcation of Stasis 'Madoka Magica' Madoka Kaname: The Concept that erases Witches Akemi Homura: The Concept that opposes Madoka Mami Tomoe: The Embodiment of Hope 'Final Fantasy ' Chaos: The Embodiment of Chaos and Despair Cosmos: The Embodiment of Order and Hope Necron: The Embodiment of Death Zeromus: The Embodiment of Hate 'Madasaverse' Reinhard Heydrich: The Personfication of Du Sollst - Dies Irae Mercurius: The Personfication of Vive Memor Mortis - Acta Est Fábula Marie: The Personfication of Amantes Amentes - Omnia Vincit Amor Ren Fuji: The Personfication of Res Novae - Also Sprach Zarathustra 'Pokemon' Dialga: The Embodiment of Time Palkia: The Embodiment of Space Giratina: The Embodient of Anti-Matter 'Legend of Zelda' Nayru: Personfication of Wisdom Din: Personfication of Power Farore: Personfication of Courage 'AT-2verse' The Author: The Embodiment of Authority The Player: The Embodiment of a "Perfect Hero", Good and Order Herobrine: The embodiment of a "Perfect Villian", Evil and Chaos Desu: The Personfication of an Editor Graffiti: The embodiment of Creation itself Goddess Iga: The Embodiment of Multiversal Chaos Hiro: The Embodiment of Glitch 'Undertale' Chara: The Embodiment of Stats and "Level of Violence" 'Warhammer 40k' Khorne: God of Rage, War, Murder, and Bloodshed. Tzeentch: God of Change, Evolution, Intrigue, and Sorcery. Nurgle: God of Death, Disease, Decay, and Destruction. Slaanesh: God of Pleasure, Passion, Lust, and Desire. Malal: God of Fear, Anarchy, Nihilism, and Vengeance. 'Umineko' Bernkastel: The ideal of "Inevitable Fate" Lambdadelta: The ideal of "Hard Workers are Rewarded" Beatrice: The concept of her own Boardgame Dlanor A. Knox: The concept of "Knox's Ten Commandments" Willard H. Wright: Van Dine's Twenty rules for writing detective stories. 'Valkyrie Crusade' Michael: The Embodiment of God's Power, Good and Light Lucifer: The Embodiment of God's Darkness and Evil High Priest: The Embodiment of God's Soul Death: The Embodiment of Death Principality: The Embodiment of Order Harihara: The Embodiment of Destruction and Recreation Lich: The Embodiment of Eternal Death 'Shin Megami Tensei ' YHVH: The Embodiment of Multiversal Law and Order The Great Will: The Embodiment of Everything Category:Blog posts